Os Vizinhos da Frente
by Mille Evans
Summary: Porque vizinhos são pessoas que, invariavelmente, farão parte da sua rotina, da sua vida, e de seu coração. [Alphonse x May] [Edward x Winry] [Universo Alternativo]
**Os Vizinhos da Frente**

 **Vi·zi·nho.** _adjetivo._ 1\. Próximo, que está perto.2. Contíguo; limítrofe.3. Confinante; análogo; semelhante; não afastado (parente). 4. Cada um dos habitantes de uma povoação. 5. Morador; aquele que habita perto de nós.

\- MAY, VOCÊ ESTÁ ATRASADA! – O berro feminino ressou como trovão em meio ao céu escuro.

O som de passos apressados ressoou pela casa bruscamente, como de costume àquela hora do dia. Calçando um par de pantufas de coelhinhos cor de rosa e pijamas no mesmo tom, May Chang tentava desesperadamente desfazer os longos cabelos negros de um complicado coque no topo da cabeça enquanto choramingava algo incompreensível.

\- Eu perdi a hora, droga, droga, droga!

\- Pare de drama, se correr conseguirá pegar o ônibus. Vá logo se arrumar.

\- Você diz isso porque não acordou com alguém berrando seu nome enquanto dizia que estava atrasada, Winry!

Winry girou os olhos azuis, dando os ombros. Encostada na pia da cozinha, ela ensaboava alguns copos tranquilamente.

\- É sua primeira semana, ainda não está acostumada com o fuso horário. Acalme-se.

\- Mas eu sou bolsista! Minha família vai me matar se souber que estou chegando atrasada pela terceira vez em menos de uma semana!

Winry virou-se para a amiga, fitando-a com um divertido sorriso nos lábios.

\- Eles estão longe e felizmente os professores desse país costumam ser compreensivos com calouros estrangeiros.

May encarou a recém amiga loira com desânimo. Winry vinha sendo sua salvação naqueles dias inicias na capital. Ela havia chegado de Xing, seu país natal, duas semanas atrás e havia passado pelos dias mais difíceis de sua existência. Quer dizer, como diabos poderia saber como se virar num país que era tão absurdamente maior que o seu? Havia crescido numa família de boa condição, acostumada com a tranquilidade e paz de saber onde e quando ir a qualquer lugar. Mas tudo o que teve ao chegar naquele lugar eram carros, barulho e uma dificuldade absurda em ajustar seu maldito relógio. De repente viu-se sozinha no meio de uma selva de pedras. Sua sorte – imensa sorte – era Winry ter anunciado no jornal que estava alugando um quarto no apartamento onde ela agora morava.

De repente a garota sorriu, subitamente grata. Mas isso foi antes dos olhos castanhos baterem nos ponteiros do relógio da sala.

\- Eu ainda estou atrasada! – May choramingou subitamente, voltando a sumir pelo corredor.

Winry deu uma breve risada, olhando o relógio em cima do criado mudo. Poderia ser maldade o que ela estava fazendo, mas adiantar o relógio alguns minutos em troca de ver May finalmente se habituar aos horários sem se descabelar e sem pensar que poderia perder a bolsa de estudos recém adquira iria ser bom.

Não demorou muito para a morena surgir, agora composta. May tinha um pouco mais do que um metro e sessenta de altura repleto de muita meiguice. Os olhos eram escuros, brilhantes e chamativos no rosto pequeno da garota, que guardava um tipo de beleza próprio. Fosse o nariz pequeno e arrebitado ou os lábios rosados, sempre abertos num sorriso, ela transmitia toda a pureza que se podia imaginar. Os longos cabelos trançados até a cintura eram a marca registrada da garota, que agora devorava uma maçã enquanto tentava andar pela sala equilibrando a alsa da bolsa transversal sobre um dos ombros femininos.

\- May, dá tempo comer! – Winry brandiu, virando-se para fitar a amiga. Os cabelos loiros e longos estavam presos num coque alto e desleixado. – Deixe de ser apressada!

\- Preciso ir. – Com a boca cheia, May acenou animadamente para a amiga. – Nos vemos no almoço?

Winry abriu um leve sorriso, sabendo que não adiantava falar muito. Girando os olhos, ela fez um sinal de jóia.

\- Sanduíches e chocolate de sobremesa, baby.

May riu gostosamente antes de concordar e acenar para amiga uma última vez, disparando em direção ao elevador. Detestava atrasos, mas ironicamente vivia atrasada. Seus pais sempre diziam ao telefone que ela poderia voltar quando quisesse, mas a verdade é que May Chang não desistia fácil de nenhum de seus objetivos. Desde quando se entendia por gente sonhava em ser jornalista. Havia ralado tanto para conseguir uma bolsa e chegar a algum lugar por méritos próprios que estar ali já era uma vitória.

Sorrindo, a morena apertou o botão do elevador, agora mais tranquila.

Pelos dois minutos subsequentes não houve qualquer sinal de que a caixa metálica estava subindo.

\- Mas que diabos… - May bufou, consultando as horas no relógio de pulso.

Atrasada, claro.

\- Eu vou perder minha bolsa! – Ela choramingou mais uma vez, apertando repetidamente o botão de chamada do elevador. Em algum lugar da sua mente a voz de Winry surgiu dizendo que apertar aquele botão trazentos e cinquenta e sete vezes não ajudaria em nada, mas May a ignorou tranquilamente.

Quando o tempo de espera completou exatos quatro minutos, May passou a amaldiçoar o fato do prédio ser velho – algumas vezes achava que encontraria t-rex dentro do elevador. Bufando, a morena resolveu que teria que encarar os sete andares que a separavam do térreo usando as próprias pernas, e com os ombros arriados, praticamente se arrastou até a escadaria que a aguardava.

Com um suspiro ela passou a descer os degraus o mais rápido que pôde, sentindo-se tonta a medida que avançava. Talvez apenas uma maçã não fosse lá uma boa ideia de manhã. Lance após lance os pulmões ardiam pedindo descanso, mas realmente precisava correr ou perderia a primeira aula do dia, e de perdidas já bastavam as horas desperdiçadas dormindo mais do que deveria.

O que ela não esperava, definitivamente, era a pequena _surpresa_ que havia no lance de escadas seguinte. Quando May terminou de descer o último degrau que a separava do penúltimo andar e correu para os degraus seguintes, já sabia que havia algo errado. O que ela ouviu pouco antes de trombar num _sofá,_ foi:

\- Você tinha que arranjar logo um maldito prédio com elevador quebrado, Al!

Foi muito rápido, mas May soube que tinha enfiado a cara num sofá quando sua testa bateu em algo duro – provavelmente o braço do móvel. Seguidamente ela sentiu-se deslizar escada abaixo enquanto burburinhos incompreensíveis enchiam o ar de resmungos e xingamentos que ela não conseguiu entender – não se pode entender muita coisa quando se está com a cara enfiada num sofá no meio de uma escadaria, afinal de contas.

Ela soube que tinha parado quando uma forte pancada a fez gemer de dor. Pouco antes de apoiar-se sobre os cotovelos, May desejou que sua testa não estivesse igual à de Harry Potter porque aquela era a única explicação para sentir a região doer feito o inferno.

Ao erguer a cabeça e ver no que tinha se metido daquela vez, contudo, May Chang sentiu todos os pensamentos dos últimos segundos lhe fugirem da mente e imediatamente soube de três coisas:

A primeira é que havia atropelado mais de uma pessoa. Especificadamente, havia atropelado dois rapazes.

A segunda é que um dos dois a encarava planejando seu assassinato – a veia pulsante no meio da testa era nítida e só podia significar aquilo.

A terceira e mais importante coisa é que o outro rapaz, o que a encarava com curiosidade e não com raiva, tinha os olhos dourados mais lindos que ela havia visto na vida.

 **N.A:** HEY PERSONAS! Cheguei – finalmente – à sessão de Full Metal, QUE FELICIDADE. Faz muito tempo que penso em escrever alguma coisa sobre esse anime que eu AMO, mas sempre ficava meio receosa. Até que – finalmente – tomei coragem e cá estou, trazendo uma tentativa de comédia romântica. Terminei de assistir Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood recentemente e achei Alphonse e May a coisa MAIS FOFA EVER. Não podia deixá-los de fora, assim como jamais poderia deixar Winry e Edward fora dessa também, ÓBVIO! Espero que curtam a história, certo? Por favor, comentem para que eu possa saber o que vocês acharam!

Por último e não menos importante, o prólogo ficou pequeno porque preciso sentir se vocês vão ou não curtir minha proposta, mas os futuros capítulos serão maiores.

No mais, é isso pessoas. Deixem reviews, okay?

Grande beijo,

Mille Evans


End file.
